Severus Snape's Serious Secret
by DoomAndGloom
Summary: What would happen if Snape was a Vampire? What would happen if a certain Gryffindor found out? and what would happen next? This is my first eva fanfic.. so be nice, or ill set my fish on you! not that i have any fish - but yeah! Hope you enjoy! :) :)
1. Harry's unfare punishment

Hey guys, This is my first fanfic thingey eva – so yeah! AndI dont know how this really works so I'm just gonna say that I don't own anything about Harry Potter or anything!!!!!! except my plot – of course :) and I'd just like to say to Laura when she reads dis - MEH!!!!!

OH and could you review, pointers of any type are fine and Yeah! You probably didn't understand a word i just wrote, and i hope my story isn't as confusing (or do i? Mwahahahah) oh whateva – enjoy!!!!

"_Oh great_" Harry thought as he rushed down the dark hallways towards the dungeons "_just what I need, to be 20 minutes late for potions, in the first week of school, Snapes going to skin me alive!!!" _

Harry started to slow down as he approached the door into the potions class room.

Panting, Harry leans on the door searching the classroom for a seat.

Looking to the back of the classroom, Harry sees Ron sitting near the back of the classing waving madly at harry to come over and sit in the empty seat next to him, while at the same time trying not to make anyone notice. (especially Snape, who was writing on the board, or the Slytherines who were leaning over their papers scribbling like mad)

Getting the idea, Harry starts to sneak down the side of the class room as silently as he could. And because of all Harry's Quidditch training, he was, actually, quite quiet!

But unfortunately for Harry, half way to the back of the class, Harry tripped over Lavender Browns bag.

Harry drops his cauldron instinctively, to stick out his arms beneath him to soften his fall. But as a consequence of the cauldron hitting the floor, a loud, bell like sound rang out through the class room and as if by magic (he he he) everybody, as one, turned to face him.

"Well, well well," Snape sneered "If it isn't the famous Harry Potter, taking his time to come down and join us. Obviously something much more important had him occupied then his first potions class of the year."

Harry had now turned a deep shade of purple, fists clenched in anger. It was not his fault that he had got a very bad headache, and had gone to the hospital wing for the potion that would cure it. It was not his fault that when he arrived, madam Pomfry was no where to be found. It was not his fault that he had to wait 15 minutes for her to get back from the green house, where she was replenishing her supply of Wilmsweed, thinking that no one would be sick on the first day for lessons. It was not his fault!!!

Harry stared up at Professor Snape defiantly, who was now standing over him.

"Do tell. Oh famous one, whatever was it that took you away form my class for _20 minute!! _When you most desperately need as much time to work on your potions as possible. What on earth made you come in so late a disrupt my the lesson for the rest of the class, who are, undoubtedly as bad at potions as you are." With that last comment, Snape was glaring at the half of the class that made up the Gryffindors.

"I guess they must be pretty good then" Harry muttered to himself, bringing Snape attention back to him.

"What did you say?" Snape whispered while glaring at Harry, daring him to repeat what he had just said.

"Nothing, sir. I said nothing."

"For your lateness, 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you will serve a week of detentions with me, starting at 7:30 tonight! And I expect you to be on time for those!" Snape sneered, and in the background, Harry could see Malfoy smirking.

Muttering from the Gryffindors in the class broke out in resentfully.

"Silence!!!!" Snape shouted, and the muttering immediately.

_What happens if Snape is a vampire, what happens when a certain Gryffindor finds out, and what happens when a certain vampire... ok - time out-this is my first fan fic - eva... so... be... nice... or else, just kidding, though not bout the first fanfic part, it really is my first :)_


	2. Detention and the Vial

Hey, I cant believe actually published something!!!! Even if I haven't gotten any reviews!!!!! :( But i don't care – I''m just doing this for the fun of it!! And plus, I don't usually write stories – I read them!!!

And maybe I have not got any reviews because it is only the second day – sooooo yeah!!!

I don;t know if you realize this, but it is actually quite hard to write stories about stuff that someone – J. K Rowling – has already written about, I usually write original stuff if anything!!! :)

And speaking of J. K. Rowling, I own nothing!!!!!:) just my little piece of plot!!

Walking towards the transfiguration classroom, in between Ron and Hermione, Harry was still complaining about his detention from professor Snape.

"Do you believe this?" said Harry "He didn't even give me a chance to explain my self! It was just "Detention Potter", the slimy old git!"

"Yes, but Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I was at the hospital wing, for my head ache."

The three became quiet as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. All three of them had got Outstanding in their OWLs for Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And to their surprise, Harry also got an Outstanding for Charms and History of Magic, while Ron got an Outstanding for Care of Magical Creatures and Hermione aced every single one.

0000

AS they day came to an end, Harry had finally gotten over the unfairness of his detention, you can't dwell on these things forever, and was getting ready to leave for his first detention with Snape.

As he walked out the door, Harry could hear Hermione telling him "Try not to get yourself into even more trouble"

"_as if I would"_ Harry thought _"Why on earth would I _try _to get myself in trouble!?!" _

Harry turned the corner and found himself facing Snape's office door. He stuck out his arm and knocked three times before withdrawing his hand.

He waited a couple of moments before Snape's pale and greasy head appeared from behind the opened door.

"Ah, yes Potter. Its time for your detention, I see." professors Snape said silkily. "Do come in."

Snape smirked as Harry stepped into the room.

"You are to clean every cauldron in this room, before you leave. Manually!!" Snape gestured to the cloth and bucket near the end of the room, before turning to walk back to his desk were he sat and corrected the homework of some poor Hufflepuff who was at the moment getting a big F.

"sigh" Harry slouched his shoulders and walked over to the bucket, manual labor being nothing new to him.

Harry settled himself down for some long, hard work. He pulled his first cauldron towards him and started scrubbing.

About an hour had passed, and the pile of cauldrons was still very high when harry stopped scrubbing and stretched, his fingers aching from all the hard work. Looking around, he noticed that Snape was no longer in the room, and must have left while Harry was working.

Harry now took his time to look around the room, that Snape called his office. Harry had been here before, of course, on previous detentions, but never had he been able to have a proper look around. And now, he thought, would be the perfect time.

Harry walked over to the many shelves that Snape kept in his office, inspecting the items that were found there.

There were lots of vials, and most of the vials contained green, yellow or reddy brown, slimy substances, that harry did not want to think about at all. None of these had any labels, so Harry had no idea what they were.

Drifting with no thought in mind, Harry came across a bottle containing a red flowing liquid, that held his attention.

For some unknown reason, Harry could not take his eyes from the vial, and before he could help himself, he stuck out his hand, and a picked the vial from off the shelf.

But just at that very moment, the office door opened and in walked Snape, the usual sneer occupying his mouth. But the sneer suddenly vanished when he saw where Harry was.

"What are you doing Potter? I thought I told you to clean the cauldrons, NOT go through my stuff!!!" Snape quickly descended upon Harry, who in a state of shock, had frozen. Vial still in his hand.

Snape had not noticed the vial containing the red liquid in Harry's hand before this, and when he saw it, his eyes widened.

"Give me that, _Potter_. And get out!!!!" Snape glared at Harry, daring him to question why he was being let out of detention early.

Harry, taking the hint that now was not the best time to question Snape, gave him the vial, though not before staring at it thoughtfully, and left without a second glance.


	3. The Plan of Attack

Hey guys,

Thanks all, for reviewing, I still can't believe I got 8 reviews for only 2 chapters!!!!! Oh, I am now going to answer the reviews because I want to!!!! Jumps around room madly!!!!

SONICDALE: I'll try to make my chapters longer, and with the "stuff" thing – I really just couldn't think of a word to put there!!! I was thinking more along the lines of possessions (wink wink) but I had a mind block!!!!! With the spelling thing, I really just can't spell, I'm only 14 you know! :( and I always have red lines laughing at me!!! :( sorry bout that! But thanks for the review anyway! :)

ME: I think why I thought I had no reviews is because I published both my chapters on the same day!!! and so they probably didn't appear on fanfic until the next day! How frustrating!

Anyway thanks for the review!

PHOENIX 5: I'm updating write now, the day after I received your review, so don't worry, you wont have to wait long at all! :) Thanks for reviewing!! :)

AEGLEADASTRA: I going to tell why Harry picked up the vial this chapter – so don't worry, there will be a motive! :), anyway, with the present and past tense, I didn't even notice what I was doing, because I just write what feels write at the time. And I' touched that you read my story twice!:) Oh and with the stuff thing – look at SONICDALE review answer!!I really did get a lot of telling off about that!! Oh and don't worry – I wont set my fish on you.... YET! :) :) :) Thanks for the review, It has helped me write this chapter a lot! Oh and one more thing, it wasn't Snape that hated half human people – it was Umbridge! :)

READALOT : Thanks for the review, I hope my other chapters will be just as promising, If not better!!!

RAVENSTARDRAGON: You wont have to wait to read more!!! thanks for the review!

MOROTHEWOLFGOD: those to words said more then any of the other reviews, even AEGLE dude who wrote like a whole page!!!!!!!!Thanks! :):):)

SILVERKITCAT: I guess you like cats hey? I have a cat named kit who is gray and only a year old – he is soooooo cute!!! You are my first reviewer – so thanks sooo much!!!

Now I get on with my actual story!!!! OH – and I don't own any of the characters – just me plot!

Harry left the classroom, thinking about Snape's reaction upon finding Harry with the vial.

"_Or was it a potion at all?_" Harry though "_It looked a lot more like... blood to me. But wait, that can't be right! Why on earth would Snape need blood? Unless to use it in some dark art potion? I'll have to ask Hermione about this! But then, if it was blood... why couldn't i take my eyes from it?"_

Harry rushed up to the Gryffindor common room, so that he could talk about his discovery with Ron and Hermione. Coming up to the Fat Lady, Harry whispered "Snitchnip" and the portrait swung open.

Once inside, Harry's gaze swept the room searching for his two best friends. Finding them over in the corner playing wizards chess, Harry quickly made his way over to them. At that moment, Ron's Bishop made a spectacular move in catching Hermione's Queen.

"Aha" Ron gloated, unable to stop himself ,for this was the only thing that he was better at then Hermione – apart from Quidditch, as Hermione liked to keep her feet firmly on the ground.

At that precise moment in time, Hermione looked up and spotted Harry walking towards them.

"Hi Harry, how was your detention?" Hermione asked

"Yeah mate, I thought you would be gone for hours."

"Actually, thats what I want to talk to you about, my detention." and Harry told them all about how he had started looking around the room, because he wanted a break from scrubbing dirty cauldrons, and had not expected Snape to be back so soon. (motive!)

How the vial had somehow wanted Harry to pick it off of the shelf. How Snape had reacted when he had found Harry with vial in hand. And how Harry suspected the substance inside the vial to be blood. Ending with "I don't know why Snape would have a vial of blood, unless to use it in a dark arts potion!"

"Don't be silly, Harry. We have gone through this thousands of times. Snape works for the Order, not for You Know Who." Hermione said, not at all convinced that the contence(?) of the vial was blood, and if it was blood, Snape would have a perfectly good reason for having it.

Ron on the other hand, agreed with Harry, as he did every time he had something bad to say about Snape. "So maybe he doesn't work for You Know Who, That doesn't mean he doesn't practice dark arts. And for all we know, he could work for Him,as a kinda of double agent thing.(A/N – yes I thing Ron would act like this, and say thing!)How would _we_ know."

"Ron, your being, ridiculous! Snape would never work for He Who Must Not Be Named, he works for Dumbledor!" Hermione talked to Ron as one would to a child.

"You know how Dumbledor said that Snape was on his second chance? Well maybe the vial has something to do with that. I mean, Dumbledor never said how Snape used up his first chance." Harry suggested.

"I know that Dumbledor never told us how Snape used his first chance, but do you really think that it had anything to do with the vial? He could have used his first chance doing anything! And what makes you so certain that the vial contained blood??" Asked Hermione

"I don't know why I think it contains blood. I just do. But even if it didn't contain blood, Snape seemed pretty upset that I was looking a it, so upset that he didn't even make me finish scrubbing out the cauldrons. There has to be a reason why, and I'm going to find out. Tomorrow night I am going back there to see exactly what it is!" Said Harry, jumping at the thought of doing something to take his mind off Serious's death.

He had not thought about it since before Snape had given him a detention, for he had spent the day being angry a Snape. Really, he should be thankful for his week of detentions, It would stop the pain for a few more days.

To come to think of it, that had been the reason Harry had got the detention in the first place. Not being able to sleep because of his nightmares about Serious, Harry had got a head ache, which led to him being late for potions and so forth.

"Well, I'm not going to help you steel it Harry. You and Ron are going to have to do that by yourselves." Hermione turned her back towards them.

"But Hermione, you've taken stuff from Snape before, why should this be any different?" Ron pleaded to no avail.

Hermione turned back to look at Ron. "Yes but Ron, that was for a _reason_. To see if Malfoy was Slytherine's Heir!"

Now Harry spoke(A?N is this in present or past pretense?) "Alright, I accept your wish of not wanting to come with us, but will you do me a favor, and look up any properties blood may have in a potion?"

"Okay, Okay" cam Hermione's reply!


End file.
